


Natasha Is the Best Bro

by taylor_tut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sick Character, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Tony Stark sickfic prompt from my tumblr: Tony gets a cold or the flu or whatever, but he has so. much. work to do. So he can't exactly take a break. But like, he's overheating and feeling like crap, and he almost gets discovered by some physical sign. So he ends up wearing the Iron Man suit both because it has AC and so no one can see him and notice that he's sick. He probably gets found out anyway.





	Natasha Is the Best Bro

Natasha blinked three times rapidly, silently, when she walked into the workshop and saw the Iron Man suit sitting on a stool in front of one of Tony's touch screen computers, working as if it were totally normal.

"Uh, Tony?" she called, and he startled. 

"Nat; there's my favorite lady," he greeted, "what can I do ya for?"

She took a tentative step forward.

"Steve sent me to make sure you'd eaten. I expected to maybe find a skeleton working on your computer, but not your suit..."

Tony huffed out a laugh, which turned into a loud, hoarse cough which he muted the microphone for, but she could still see his suit jerking forward with the force of them. 

"That's funny," he finally rasped when he finished coughing, "you're good. Ever consider taking that little joke show on the road?"

"I think I've seen enough road for a lifetime," she replied gently. "Come on, Stark. Level with me. Why are you in the suit?"

"The workshop is freezing," he answered as if it were obvious, "I think something's wrong with JARVIS, 'cause he just keeps telling me it's not the lab, it's me."

Natasha frowned. "Will you put the faceplate up?" she asked, setting on the counter the bowl of cold cereal she'd been eating when Steve had asked her to invite Tony up for dinner. Tony did as he was told, and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm gonna side with J on this one," she admitted. "I'm gonna touch your face, okay?" 

With the crowd of damaged people she hung out with, she found it always better to ask first--learned that one after Clint snapped her wrist as she tried to remove an eyelash from his cheek. Tony nodded. 

When her palm made contact with his hot, dry skin, she cursed. 

"Alright," she said gently, the kind of soft, doting tone she usually reserved for Clint's kids, "we're gonna get you out of this hunk of junk and upstairs, okay?"

Tony shook his head. "No," he denied, "I've got stuff to work on."

She gave him a scrutenizing look. 

"I'll let you stay if you can tell me what the tool in your hand does."

Tony looked at it, really looked at it, through fuzzy, wavering vision, and thought about it with a hazy mind, before finally setting it down on the table and surrendering to fate. He more or less stumbled into Natasha when the suit opened, but she didn't even flinch when she caught him.

"Has anyone ever told you you're very strong?" he asked semi-deliriously. 

"It's been a few men's last words," she replied.

"Has anyone ever told you you're absolutely terrifying?"

She smirked. "It's been a few men's pickup lines."

She led him to the elevator and helped him prop up against the wall until it opened on the main floor, where she dragged him out and deposited him on the couch.

"Thought we were going to my room?" Tony asked. 

"Not until that fever goes down enough that I feel safe leaving you alone," she explained. "I'm gonna go get some flu meds for you, but after that, you can sleep."

Tony, ever the rebel, didn't wait that long before closing his eyes.

 


End file.
